Wave generators are often used for recreational purposes. Wave generators create one or more waves in a pool or the like, and people typically either play in the waves or use the waves for aquatic sports such as board sports. Aquatic board sports, such as surfing and bodyboarding, require that the waves be rideable. Enthusiasts in these types of sports often use wave generators for competition, practice or entertainment.
Existing wave generators can use wave-generating chambers or submerged or partially-submerged moving objects to produce a wave that travels in a direction where the peak of the wave is substantially parallel to the chambers and to the beach as it travels from the chambers toward the beach. The wave is produced when the wave chambers (either one chamber or multiple chambers) are all activated simultaneously, resulting in the water being pushed away from the wave-generating chambers and then traveling at an angle away from the chambers. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,103,133 and patent application Ser. No. 15/246,233, filed on Aug. 24, 2016; the contents of both are incorporated herein by reference.
To provide for a more authentic experience, sand may be placed on the beach edge of the wave pool—i.e., the edge that is opposite to the wave generators. When the wave breaks, however, the wave turbulence can cause the sand to dislodge and travel away from the intended beach edge. Not only does this affect the authenticity of the experience, the sand can also travel into the pumps and affect other mechanisms of the wave-generating apparatus, causing damage or premature failure.
Even without sand, unbroken waves and whitewater that reach the shore elevation of a surf pool typically run up a slope and back into the pool. This creates unwanted backwash and reflections, resulting in a reduction of wave quality and the buildup of energy in the pool.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art, including minimizing backwash and the unwanted movement of sand.